Their Plan
by edwardschic
Summary: Couldnt think of a good title. its after the party at skye's and the break up. and how the girls get thr guys back. read to see what happens and tell me what you think. cam/claire massie/derrick alicia/josh claire/connor. others couples to be decided
1. Chapter 1

**Octavian Country Day School**

**The Auditorium**

**Monday, May 3rd **

**8:47 a.m.**

**Massie's brain was conjuring up a plan, or trying at least. Nothing was coming. How was the Pretty Committee that she so faithfully put her all into supposed to keep the attention of the LBR's that went to their school, with all these superhot guy's now enrolled. Why had she ever trusted that LBR, that Claire had somehow picked up? Of all people. Now this.**

**People hadn't stare at her in the last minute, for once in her life Massie Block was beginning to realize what it felt like to be wannabe. It was like the Briarwood Boys were the new alphas' and she was a B-lister, a wannabe, a LBR. Her life was at the beginning of the end. And the worst thing was now that the boy's were here they could tell everyone the truth. The hard hitting truth.**

**That the Pretty Committee couldn't even keep one date without their dates thinking they were losers, or there was something wrong with them, and dumping them. That's a blow to the ego. What was she going to do. How was she suppose to keep the girls hopes up, when she herself couldn't think of one positive thing about this?**

**"What are we going to do?" whined Kristen, that was the million dollar question. And they all knew it. What Massie needed, was to stall them. She needed a few minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Octavian Country Day School

The Bathroom

Monday, May 3rd

9:03 a.m.

Safely hidden in the bathroom, she could finally think. "What am I going to do?" Massie murmured. "Dang... I'm in big troub-" She was silenced when the door clinked open and shut again.

_Okay,... who is that,... please don't be someone who knows me. _she thought. _Who am I trying to fool? _Her mind was racing. Everyone knew who Massie Block was, along with her group, the GLU's. Girls Like Us. She was the 7th grade Alpha, she ruled the 7th grade, and was set up to rule the 8th, until everyone of their crushes set foot on OCD property. That was her territory. They were messing with Massie Block's plans. And everyone knows what happens when you mess with Massie. And the boy's were-

"Massie?" Claire whispered. "I'm alone, let me in." Claire said in a hushed tone.

"What is it?" Massie asked, opening the door and abandoning the bathroom stall she had escaped into after leaving the Auditorium, as undetected as possible.

"I know we need a plan to make everyone believe our story, so I've been thinking..." Claire examined Massie's face checking to make sure she was allowed to continue.

Massie's face was blank, so she predicted she was to continue. Massie waited, looking concentrated, waiting for the plan, Claire continued. "Okay, I know we swore off boys, but we want to hide the truth right?" Massie was questioning Claire with her glare, egging Claire to state her plan, Massie was desperate, "I think we, as in me and you, should see if we can get Cam and Derrington back?"

Massie's face showed reluctance, but she didn't have a choice, Claire knew both of these facts, but knew Massie was stubborn, and too full of her self to stoop to this level. Too in love with herself and too full of herself at the same time, she wouldn't stoop to such a low level or jeopardize her social status.

Claire opened her mouth, but Massie cut her off, "Okay." Massie's face had softened, and Claire could tell that Massie was serious, but reluctant, Claire could see the pain. Massie and Claire agreed that this was as hopeful as possible. They shook on it with pinkies' locked, staring at each other, brains running so fast that the thoughts weren't processing, they both felt their heads starting to hurt.

Claire's brain stopped the speed racing thoughts, one question fresh in her mind. Massie saw her face her expression showed that she had something on her mind, her expressions always gave the fact that she had something bothering her on her mind.

"What is it?" Massie asked with defeat. Claire exhaled, and began, "Should we tell Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan?" Massie thought this over, not really knowing what the answer should be. And her expression showed it. "Yes and No."

"Oh?" Claire asked with a questioning look. Massie exhaled ready to talk. She began, "Yes, I don't want to keep it a secret, bad things happen when you keep secrets from your best friends, and no, because I don't want them to get boyfriends and mess everything up with them, and get hurt. And besides, Cam and Derrington were our boyfriends, those guys were just dates."

Massie took a deep breath, "I think we might regret this, but we tell them, and I mean everything, why we're doing this, and why they aren't, okay. Let's go, I'll think of a plan on the way, follow my lead." With that they left, looking for their best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavian Country Day School

OCD halls

Monday, May 3rd

9:18 a.m.

Minds were racing, not just Claire and Massie's either. Everyone around them seemed to be thinking of how they were going to get a Briarwood boy to ask them out. And at this point in their whirlwind of a life, Massie and Claire were both thinking about why their lives' had to be so complicated, and how stupid and needy all those girls were.

The one thing they didn't realize was that, under any other circumstance they would be thinking this too. But, yet Massie's worrying that the rest of the PC wouldn't get dates led to them having boys at OCD, being boyfriendless, and having the room early. If Massie hadn't made the deal with Skye they wouldn't be at this point. And if they weren't power mad, they wouldn't be at this point.

They had a plan, all they needed were their friends to appear in this messy, more recently LBR crowded hallway. Then, Massie and Claire locked eyes with their best friends. Massie gave them an eyebrow raise, then made a point of looking both ways. She and Claire turned back after proving their point, and made a show of nodding to their friends to follow. The girls had no idea where they were being lead, but knew it was important, and that the two of them had a plan. Something secret.

"No 'hello?'" Dylan questioned as she shuffled along, after them. Massie and Claire obviously had something meaningful to say.

They could all hear Alicia's begs to slow down, but ignored them. They were all in need of gossip, and somehow very low on gossip points. With ESP I don't know how, but whatevs.

They all put away their complains, and rushed after the even speedier leaders. They reached their secret paradise, everyone's faces showed a wave of confusion, but they questions were about to be answered. The PC looked both ways, Massie did the honor, she slipped the key into the hole, and the door clinked open.

"Wow!" Kristen exclaimed, the door forcefully being shut behind them. The ever commanding Alicia examined the girls that withheld their reason for being here up and down, her eyes narrowed, "So let's get down to business, what's the deal?"


	4. Chapter 4

Octavian Country Day School

Bomb Shelter

Monday, May 3rd

9:57 a.m.

Everyone knew they had a serious problem, with all signs leading back to them. They were at the foot of the problem. Something that is starting to happen more and more often.

Dylan, like everyone else was way over ready to hear the plan that Massie and Claire had come up with. And for once, she didn't go to the popcorn the second they had set foot in the room. She repeated Alicia's question with eagerness that showed she intended to hear the plan ASAP. "What's Up?" She questioned.

Massie and Claire shared a glance that lasted about two seconds. It showed that Massie was about to begin.

Massie inhaled deeply, opened her mouth and began, "Okay, listen to the whole plan then, you can try to think of something you don't like about the plan." She smiled her famous half smile, and continued, "Then, we can say we're right, and your wrong."

Massie and Claire locked eyes, and giggled. Then got serious again in a matter of seconds. She realized it was now or never that she stated their plan.

"Since Claire and I were the only ones with serious boyfriends that could destroy over plan to retell what happened at the party, we came up with a plan to keep that from happening." Massie stated in a proud voice.

"We already know that's what the plan is suppose to keep from happening, so get to the point will you, what's the plan?" Alicia exclaimed in her know-it-all voice, which also consisted of a "duh".

Massie shot her a "shut up or die" glare, that sent shivers down her spine. Alicia's expression softened, "Sorry" she said softly. They all waited patiently for Massie to continue with the plan.

"Well, the idea is to get Cam and Derrington back. As in we get our boyfriends back, keep them for.....a reasonable amount of time, then maybe break up with them, if we don't want them anymore." Massie finished. "But, only us, you guys have to stay boyfriendless. What do you guys think?" Claire finished, and Massie ended the plan with a 'it doesn't really matter what you think' look.

Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia exchanged a look, as if to say, 'are they serious' but then realized that Massie wouldn't joke about this sort of thing. They reluctantly signed, and said, "Okay, we can do this."

Massie and Claire nodded, "Next problem, how are we going to get them back? And how long do we have to convince then we will be better girlfriends this round?" Massie asked in a frustrated tone, that confirmed to the group that she was all- business.

The bell would ring any second, so for now they all agreed that they would have to figure this out later, and that they would head straight to the spa after school. Along with the fact that they would not discuss this in the Range Rover, because like everything that has to do with the room and eighth grade rule it was a secret from there parents and Massie's nosey driver.

With no farther discussion, the Pretty Committee left the room, with plans to reopen the topic after school. Knowing, and for once not jumping for joy, that the after school spa party wouldn't be as pleasant as they would like. But, they knew they couldn't change that.


	5. Chapter 5

The Block Estate

Spa

Monday, May 3rd

5:32 p.m.

"hmnnnnn", Massie hummed, she was desperate, and she hated Cam and Derrick for making her this way in front of the girls. She was ready to eat their heads off. But, that was going to have to wait. They had a major problem, that was in need of a majorly good solution.

Massie knew they had a solution, but their was a problem with the solution. "How are we going to get them to go out with us again?" Claire asked, the all knew that was the million dollar question, actually there were many of those kind of questions.

"Brainstorm time, everyone think...." Massie demanded. They all sat there

relaxing in the hot tub. Or at least half way relaxing. All this Cam and Derrick stuff was really bothering them all. Not just Claire and Massie.

"You guys could just get newer and better HARTs" Alicia stated. Massie hesitated a moment to think. But then realized that she really wanted to prove to Derrick that he was wrong about her.

"No, then everyone will wonder why we aren't dating Cam and Derrington, it's going to crush our social placement." Alicia thought a second then responded with her infamous response, she lifted her pointer finger, "Point" she sang, as she always does.

"How about you guys play hard to get, flirt with other guys, try to make them jealous, maybe it will work?" Dylan asked hopefully.

Massie and Claire locked eyes, as they have many times today, and thought, both wondering what to do. Claire shrugged, "Why not? I mean it's not like we've thought of anything else we could do, what's it going to hurt?" Massie signed, and gave in, "Let's put this plan to action." With the sense of assurance they all hopefully started to think.

"How about we sleep on it, and decide the final touches to our plan tomorrow, or whenever we are sure we're alone and no one can hear us." Massie interrupted their thinking. They all nodded, in agreement. And began to get out of the hot tub and dry off.

"But, this has to stay a secret, no one can know, or we will spend 8th grade as LBRs. Do you hear me, no one want that right?" They all nodded in agreement with Massie, knowing she was, once again, and as always, right. Sadly. They all left, waiting for tomorrow and the days ahead when they wouldn't have to scam, and do whatever they had to, to stay above everyone else. It was frustrating, and the cause of many sleepless nights in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

OCD

Geography Class

Tuesday, May 4th

2:29 p.m.

The girls sat there, Claire and Massie looking, or rather thinking of all the Briarwood boys they know. Picturing them each once at a time, trying to picture one or two actually, cute guys. Trying and failing. Massie pulled out her cell and began to shake it, signaling the Pretty Committee to take out their cell phones.

**Massie: we have got to think of somethin**

**Claire: i no, im dying! **

**Kristen: srry, we r thinkin **

**Dylan: we r tryin **

**Alicia: lets keep tryin, mayb we'll think of something**

**Claire: we better hurry or our plan wont work**

**Massie: dont wrry everything will b ok**

**Claire: u had a break down this morn didnt u? i mean if i recall **

Massie gasped, "What did you say?" She demanded. The girls giggled, and were joined by Cam, Derrick, and Josh. They didn't even know what they were laughing about. Massie turned an shot a deadly look at the Pretty Committee, then turned to the boys and gave them a look that said 'What are you laughing at?' with enough force to make them shut up.

Claire smiled a 'know-it-all' smile, "You want me to repeat myself?" Claire questioned with mock innocence. "Silence, ladies!" Mr. Miner demanded, "Some people are trying to learn instead of texting on their phones, while I am teaching." He glared at them.

The girls giggled and looked around like they didn't know what he was talking about. "I know that you text everyday during class, and shaking that phone Ms. Block, disrupts my class, and makes everyone aware that you are using it." Massie smiled, she always liked to be the center of attention. The rest of the group joined in, they weren't exactly against attention either. "Well, how else are Alicia, Kirsten, Claire, and Dylan supposed to know it's texting time?" Massie asked in a questioning, 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Girls would you like to spend another after-school detention with me? I am tired of the texting and constant interruptions." Mr. Myner asked. "Claire has plans with her new bf tonight, and she needs to get ready, we can't." Dylan stated, and shoot everyone a 'go along with it' look. "Gawd Claire, you told Dylan you had a date, but not the rest of us?" Alicia asked impatiently. "Actually, I didn't tell anyone, so Dylan how do you know?" Claire curiously asked. Then looked at Dylan questioning her statement.

"Oops, sorry, I was bored." Dylan started to answer not knowing how much to add. "That still doesn't answer my question." Claire said waiting for a good answer. "I read your texts while you were in the Estate, getting supplies for the Sleepover, you shouldn't have left your phone." Dylan responded. "Well, how was I supposed to know you guys would read my texts?" Claire shoot back.

"I'm sooo erasing all my new texts, it's not safe to leave them in the phone inbox, someone might read them." Claire mumbled, but still loudly enough for people to hear her. And as she said the last part, she shoot Dylan a 'Massie look', which kinda scared everyone. Everyone knew they live next door to each other, but who knew they could shoot the same looks.

Massie giggled, "You guys are acting sooo im-mature!" she choked out. "Sooo, Claire, tell us every-thing." Alicia said, getting in on the act. "Who is he?" "What's he look like?" "Is he nice?" "Does he tell you everything?" Alicia questioned, and on the last one, all of the Pretty Committee's eyes turned to Cam.

"Mr. Myner ,may I go to the bathroom?" Claire asked desperately. "No, not now that you disrupted class, since you can't come to after-school detention, you can all come at lunch." he responded. "Great, what are we going to do to help the environment this time?" Kristen asked madly. "Ms. Gregory, is there a problem?" their teacher asked, in a 'no nonsense' sort of way. "Well, sir, I didn't say anything, I wasn't disrupting class." she answered quietly. "Where you not texting?" he asked her, not letting her off the hook. "I was." she answered defeated. "Mr. Myner, can we ummm, have after-school detention instead of lunch, Claire can get out of her date. Right Claire????"

"Fine, thanks a lot, now I have to call him and tell him I'm canceling our date less then twenty-four hours before it's scheduled to occur." Claire complained. "Okay ladies, you can come after school, I'll see you then." He answered.

"The bell is going to ring in a few minutes, you may have the last few moments to yourself." He said. "Thank Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen." he said in a not very happy tone, and shoot them a even more unhappy look.

"Okay, Dylan that was good, everyone, way to go along." Massie confirmed approvingly. "Umm, Massie I wasn't making that up..." Dylan said unsure of how much more to say. "Wha-" Massie started, but just then Cam, Derrick, and Josh can up. "Do you guys always make that much trouble?" Josh asked playfully. "Yeah." Alicia said. "And you guys have had detention before?" He asked completely amused. "Yeah, last Monday, we skipped class." Alicia said like it was something they did all the time.

"So...who are you dating?" Cam asked quietly. All heads turned, and Dylan opened her mouth, but then thought better of what she was going to say, and closed her mouth. "No one knows his name, except Claire." Dylan answered. "But, you read her texts, how can you not know his name?" Cam asked suspiciously. "She didn't exactly calling by his name." Dylan choked out between giggles. "What's that mean? What did she call him?" Cam asked, waiting for Dylan, or anyone rather, to answer his question. "Don't answer that." Claire said quickly. "She called him 'dreamboy'." Dylan answered before bursting into giggles.

"What? It's an inside joke." Claire defended herself. "And if you had just asked, Dylan, I would have told you." Claire continued. "Best Friends tell each other important facts of their lives without having to find this kinda stuff out by snooping." Dylan shoot back. "So do boyfriends and girlfriends." Claire murmured.

Everyone turned to Claire, she had murmured it just loudly enough for the Pretty Committee to hear, but not the boys. "huh?" Derrick said. "Don't worry bout it." Massie and Kristen said at the same time.

"What if we wanna know what she said?" Cam asked. Just as Massie opened her mouth to say something a phone buzzed. Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen took out their phones to see who was getting texted.

"It's me." Claire said excitedly. "Hold on, let me respond." Claire said.

**dreamboy: hey u, waz up **

**Claire: nuttin, how bout u, anything interestin**

**dreamboy: not really, miss u **

**Claire: miss u 2, long time no c**

**dreamboy: i'm comin 2 town 2night**

**Claire: call me when u get here? **

**dreamboy: k mayb we can go out **

**Claire: totally whens ur plane landin?**

**dreamboy: right..... now**

**Claire: gr8, c u 2nite? **

**dreamboy: yes, wat time?**

**Claire: ummm.... how bout 7 ish?**

**dreamboy: y so L8 idk if i can wait that long**

**Claire: detention, have 2 shop, and get ready**

**dreamboy: cant u get ready faster?**

**Claire: no! dont u want me 2 look beautiful?**

**dreamboy:u already do **

**Claire: bsides i got detention 4 1 hr, then shoppin 4 1 1/2 hrs.**

**dreamboy: wat time do u get out of skool?**

**Claire: normally 3, 2day 4 y?**

**dreamboy: b/c, u'll b home bi 5:30, cant we go 6?**

**Claire:6:15.**

**dremboy: fine, c u 6:15, bi **

**Claire:bii**

"What was that about?" Kristen curiously questioned. "We're going out at 6:15 tonight." Claire answered. "Who is he?" Alicia asked, with a serious look on her face. "His name is 'dreamboy'. "Claire said with a smug look on her face. Massie turned to Claire, glared at her, and said "Who is he?" forcefully.

"I'll tell you when the guys leave." Claire answered, and nodded at Massie as to say, when were alone, and after I tell you I'll tell them. And with that the bell rung, signaling the end of that period.


	7. Chapter 7

**OCD**

**Cafe **

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**2:34p.m.**

**The girls got their lunches, and looked around. Not because they didn't know where to sit, table 18 was waiting empty for them, they just weren't used to the boy infested cafeteria. But, now they could show those ex-boyfriends who ruled OCD. Not that it was a secret, I mean, everyone knew them, their clothes, and their attitudes. It wasn't a secret.**

**After taking a look around, with all eyes on them, as usual- except now there were guys staring at them, they made their way to table numba 18. And with eyes still on them, they took their seats. And began to gossip, as always except now quietly, because their ex-crushes still had their eyes on them. And what made it even worse was they were sitting at the table right next to theirs, totally not a coincidence. **

**Massie leaned inward, "I know we're beautiful and everything, but do they have to stare, they're the ones who broke up with us!" Massie whisper giggled. Of course they didn't mind being stared at, and it was even better that it was guys who broke up with them. At least they knew they made a mistake.**

**A phone buzzed. Everyone reached for their own phone. But when they realized it wasn't their's all eyes went to Claire. She looked down at her phone, "Oh, it's mine." She said in response to their looks, trying and not being very successful in acting like she didn't care that they all knew who it was. "Hold on, I'll tell you everything when I'm done." she said, which satisfied them. **

**dreamboy: hey i forgot wat time do u have lunch?**

**Claire: now y? **

**dreamboy: wanna meet me somewhere?**

**Claire: i cant were not allowed 2 leave campus, srry**

**dreamboy: ok, c u 2nite, 3 u **

**Claire: c u 2nite, & i 3 u 2 bii**

She smiled, and put away her phone. "Okay, you want to know what he said?" she asked to group, and as she said it she saw from the corner of her eye, Cam put down his sandwich, and lean back like he was stretching. Then, she saw all the other guys lean toward Cam, as he explain what was going on. At the boys table sat all of Cam's friends, Derrick, Kemp, Chris Plovert, Josh, and Griffin who was the only one who didn't play soccer.

All the boys looked at the Pretty Committee, and from the looks on Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan's faces, Claire knew that had noticed too. "Yes, of course we what to know what he said, Claire." Massie said in her normal, none-whisper, 'duh' voice. And of course they all knew it business who Claire dates? I mean, didn't they break up? Cause, if they aren't dating I don't see how this concerns Cam, do you?" Massie asked.

"Well, maybe you guys shouldn't have rubbed it in his face. Don't you think that's a little unconsidered?" Derrick defended Josh and Cam. "What are you talking about? We can't have a conversation about Massie and Claire's new boyfriends at the lunch table that the five of us share?" Dylan asked indicating to her friends and herself.

"Massie, you have a new boyfriend too?" Derrick asked, unable to stop himself. "Puhlease, some people don't think Massie's immature." Kristen spat out. "And besides, Claire and Massie like guys who tell them things, like... I don't know, things they don't like about them, or if some other girl is in love with them, and sends them stuff." Alicia said in her 'know-it-all' tone.

"Okay, why don't you just tell us who Claire's new boyfriend is and we'll leave?" Griffin said in a tiresome voice. "I don't know, should I tell them guys?" Claire asked turning back to her friends with a questioning, but at the same time playful look. Like she found this very amusing.

"Sure, why not, I mean they're gonna find out anyway." Massie said, with a smile that sowed there was more to that then what they were saying. "Okay, your right, I mean, they are going to find out." Claire said to Massie, returning the smile Massie had shot her seconds earlier.

The boys exchanged looks, they had seen the exchange between the girls. And they didn't think it was a good thing. The guys all wondered what the girls knew that they didn't, besides the obvious, but from the looks they saw on one another's faces, they each knew that the person standing next to them didn't know anything more then what they did.

"Fine, I'm dating Conner Foley. You know the movie star?" Claire asked, even though she knew they knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Are you ser-?" Cam started, but just then the room got really quiet, no one else said anything. "This room is never this quiet what's going on?" Massie whisper-asked. And with that Claire stood up and looked past the guys to see what everyone was staring at. The rest of the Pretty Committee, followed her example.

"OhMaGawd." Massie exclaimed, "Is that your bf? He's cuter then I remembered." Massie added. Conner's eyes searched the Cafe, and when his eyes meet Claire's, he smiled. It was the exact smile she'd seem in tons of magazines, on-set, and off-set-when they had hung out together everyday for three weeks.

But, this time something different happened, her mind hadn't flashed to pictures of Cam, and how much she missed him, loved him, and wanted to be with him in that moment. Her heart felt as if it had flipped over, and like she couldn't remember how much she had loved Cam, how hurt she was over the Nikki thing, and what had happened the weekend before.

She felt a smile spread across her face, and a blush creeping up onto her face. And she knew he had noticed too, because he started her way when she made visible her happiness to finally see him again.

He was almost to her, and she started to him, and when he reached her, he pulled her close, and whispered something into her ear. "Sorry for the surprise, but Conner couldn't wait to tonight, and I have some really good news to tell you tonight, so you need to remind Conner. Okay?"

"Okay, but if it's important, you won't forget though, will you?" Claire whispered back, her smile growing bigger-then she knew it could- in Conner's embrace. "Well, you are very pretty, so, you might distract Conner. Who knows?" He teased her. "Conner stop teasing me." Claire said to him as he released her. "Conner's sorry babygirl." He said to her. "But you're a very pretty babygirl. So what do you expect from Conner?" Conner said, reaching up to touch her face.

"Why don't you eat lunch with me and my friends, you already know two of them, and I want to introduce you to the other two in our little group." She said reaching for his hand. He let her have it, "Okay, I guess Conner will share you with your friends." He murmured to her. "But first, you have to promise me you won't fall in love with any of them. Okay?" Claire asked. "Of course!" Conner responded. "Let's go! We look like idiots standing here, babygirl." Conner added.

"Okay." She said, and pulled on his hand, leading the way back to the table the Pretty Committee sits at everyday. When they arrived the guys were still standing there. She looked at them with a confused expression, "What's up?" She asked like they hadn't just had the conversation the had had before Conner got there. "Are you serious?" Cam asked again, except this time he got the whole question out.

Claire looked at him in mock confusion, "What do you mean?" She asked. Not waiting for an answer she turned to Conner and her friends. "Conner this is Kristen and Dylan, and of course you already know Alicia and Massie." Claire stated. Conner nodded.

Velvet, Alicia, Babygirls how's it going?" Conner asked casually. "Pretty good, rooty, how are you? Any new movies?" Massie asked him. "Well Velvet, Conner has to talk to this babygirl about that first, then Conner will answer that question." He said while indicating to Claire.

The soccer team, and Griffin stood there stunned. "Umm... hello, Claire are you going to introduce us to your new boyfriend?" Derrick and Cam asked at the same time. Claire turned to face them, flashed a quick smile, "Sorry, umm... Conner this is Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Chris Plovert, and Griffin. Everyone this is Conner, but you already know that." She said and flashed another smile. "There, happy?" She asked as she turned her gaze to Cam and Derrick.

Cam went to open his mouth, but Derrick interrupted, "Yes, but I still can't believe you, you always seemed like a nice girl. Besides, does this guy"-Derrick pointed to Conner.-"know..." Derrick broke off not knowing how to end that phrase.

"Claire is a nice person." Kristen said to Derrick, in a tone that stated that he should know that. "And she didn't do anything wrong!" Dylan added to what Kristen had said. Claire turned to them both and nodded, "Thanks guys, but I can fight my own battles." Claire said to them gratefully. "Oooo she's gonna let you have it Derrick." Cam said.

"A- Shut up, Cam. B- You sure are one to talk Derrick. How well did you treat your girlfriend, I mean, when you had one? And C- Yes Conner does know." She said. "If by, you just broke up with your boyfriend, yes, Conner does know that. But, what Conner doesn't know is, what are you guys talking about right now? How did Derrick treat his girlfriend? Who was his girlfriend? And what can't he believe you did?" Conner asked, completely confused.

"Well, were talking about what happened this weekend." Massie said. "Derrick had a 'issue' with his girlfriend, but he didn't tell her." Alicia followed. "I don't even know what he found that was wrong with her, she's perfect." Dylan said at just the right time. "His girlfriend was Massie, and just so you know Derrick, she's not immature, she doesn't wiggle her butt, and wear shorts all year long. Now does she?" Kristen continued. "And as far as I can see, I didn't do anything wrong, I just put him in the past, and moved on. Isn't that what he told me to do?" Claire finished.

Conner and the Briarwood boys stared in utter shock. Their mouths' hanging open. "What the.., how do you guys do that?" Kemp asked, "I've never seen any group of friends do that. It's like, I don't know, you know what each other are thinking." He's added in confusion. "First off, we do this all the time, second of all, we do know what one another are thinking." Massie explained, with just the right amount of 'duh' in her voice.

"So, now that, that's cleared up, when is Conner going to meet this babygirls ex-boyfriend?" Conner asked while putting his arm around Claire's neck. The Pretty Committee exchanged nervous glances with Claire. "Umm, Claire didn't you tell Conner his name?" Massie asked with confusion in her voice. "Umm, not exactly." Claire said. "Actually, you already did." Dylan informed him. Conner's eyebrows went up, as he turned to the group of boys standing next to him.

"So which one of you has Claire dated?" Conner questioned them curiously. "She dated Cam." Chris Plovert burst out. "Aaahh." Conner said in understanding. "That's why you haven't said much. How long did you guys go out?" Conner questioned Cam and Claire. The two of them locked eyes, as if trying to find an appropriate answer.

Derrick and the rest of the Briarwood boys standing there, looked to Massie and her group as if they themselves didn't know the answer to that. No one really did. Massie's eyes darted from Claire to Cam to Conner and back to Claire. "Umm..." Massie interrupted. All eyes turned to her, expecting more then the 'ummm..' she gave.

She looked at Claire and Cam, "May I?" She asked their permission to continue. Claire looked to Cam, and nodded. "Okay, well that's kinda complicated, I mean, they kinda went out off and on, but not exactly like that." Massie stated, "I don't really know how to explain it any better. Sorry, maybe Cam or Claire could explain a little better." Massie added to her first statement, then turned her eyes to Claire.

Claire nodded, "Well, we started dating, in ummm..." She started and looked at Cam for back-up. "December before the shoot." Cam helped out. "Thanks, then, I heard this rumor..." She said recapping the past, and shot Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee, a sly smile. And they shot them right back, and Alicia let out a quick giggle. "It wasn't true." Cam defended himself. "We know that, it's a inside joke." Alicia informed him.

"Then, I broke up with him, and the next Monday, we went to the shoot, all of us except Massie. And when Massie came she brought Cam, Derrick, and Harris. Got everything?" She asked. "Yes, except, who's Harris?" Conner questioned the group. "Harris, is Cam's older brother, he drove me up there." Massie answered Conner.

"Then, Massie told me the rumor wasn't true, and we got back together. Then in February, there was this Valentine's Dance. And Massie and I had plans to meet up with Cam and Derrick, so they could be our dates, but they didn't meet us, and they went to the dance with Alicia's cousin, Nina. So, I kinda thought he was breaking up with me. But it was this thing and Nina had told us both different things and the guys thought we were cool with it and all. And I didn't know that so, I kinda kissed Josh. And Cam saw, and he really did break up with me." Claire told Conner, and Josh looked down.

"Okay,... continue." Conner told Claire. "Then, what, I guess it was a week later we had a field trip." Claire started, but then all the girls began to giggle. "Guys, be mature, Massie as I recall I can tell what you did. If you want me to, I mean." Claire directed at the girls sitting at her table.

"And we got back together, and then, Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and I ran off, and got expelled. Then a few days later, we went to Dylan's mom's T.V. show, the actress who played Molly's part quit, Rupert borrowed Massie's phone, and never gave it back. He said on T.V. he wanted us to audition, and called my phone, got our parent's numbers. And Massie, Alicia, and I came to audition." Claire looked to Conner to see if he understood what she was saying. It looked like it.

"Cam broke up with me after Massie got mad at me and sent a picture of us kissing, in the detention scene. Massie explained to Cam what happened before we got home, and Cam and I got back together. And while we were gone, Kristen and Dylan wrote a paper on why we should be able to go back to OCD, and they let us back in. Long story short, other stuff happened, we all found out stuff we didn't like, and all broke up. That's where we are now." Claire finished.

"Wow, okay you guys had a rough relationship. Now Conner knows everything. Thanks." Conner said in response to her recap. "Yeah, we know, trust me, I was there. But, listen, the bell's about to ring so we need to get ready for class, so I'll see you tonight at 6:15, okay." Claire said to Conner. "Okay, see you, Conner loves you." Conner said to Claire, and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. After that, he waved to everyone said he'd see them around and left.

After Massie knew he was gone she said, "Okay, that was amazing! You got yourself a great boyfriend that loves you, and isn't afraid to say so."

"Claire thinks so!" Claire said imitating Conner's third person way of talking with a smile on her face. They all sat down after Conner left, even the boy's sat down at their table, and as soon as Claire said that, the Pretty Committee burst out laughing. "I bet that's really hard to get used to, I mean, it's hard not to refer to yourself as I." Dylan said. "I'm gonna tell your bf your making fun of him." Massie threatened.

"You do that. He'll get over it he luvvvvv me, remember?" Claire shoot back at Massie. "Congratulations on the new boyfriend, Claire." Cam mumbled out, before he lost the nerve. Claire looked over at Cam, kind of surprised, "Thanks, I hope your happy with Nikki, too."

Kristen stood up, "Well, the bell's gonna ring, I'm going to throw away me trash, anyone want to join?" And with that everyone got up, and glided to the trash cans, as if no one was watching, though they knew everyone was.

But on the way of to the trash, Alicia, at the end- only as the went through tables heard Cam say something to their backs. She was pretty sure no one was supposed to hear it though. So, she decided she would tell them all later.

Just then, the bell rung, and they all left the Cafe, heading toward their lockers and getting ready for their last two classes.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Westchester Mall**

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**5:19 p.m.**

**The rest of the Pretty Committee decided to come along with Claire to the mall. It was, of course, no shock, everyone knew they loved to shop. And besides it much better to go shopping with friends, because they help you chose clothes that will look amazzzing on you. **

**And to the PC, that's like the best thing in the world. It's all their confidence, it's a part of who they are. And everyone knows it, and wishes they could be like them. But obviously, they can't. **

**"Uuugg. I can't find anything I want to wear tonight on our date. Someone help me! I still have to go to Jakkob before our date, and do my make-up. I'm running out of time. What do I do??" Claire panicked. She frantically slide hangers acrossed a rack, searching for something date-with-Conner Foley-material. **

**They all had their arms full of bags from almost all worthwhile fashion forward store in the mall. Massie slide to Claire ready to help, with everyone else behind her. "Claire, your arms are full of brand new fashionably cute clothing. You can wear anything in those bags. They're all eight-point-sevens and higher. Making them all appropriate to wear on a date." Massie said sounding only slightly annoyed. **

**Claire turned to Massie, "This isn't just any date, is it, it's Conner Foley, he's a movie star, you know?" Claire said. Massie nodded in agreement with Claire. Alicia stuck her pointer finger up in the air, "Point" she sang. Claire turned back to the rack, and started to flip through clothing again. She stopped suddenly, "Hey, what do you think of this?" She asked the group, lifting up a Massie lifted her pointer finger to her chin and sized up the skirt, "Approved! What are you going to wear with that, though?" She said to Claire's relief. "Umm..., I'm not sure, but do you think Jakkob will come to the house to do my hair?" Claire questioned Massie. "Yes, I already asked him, in the last store, when you were freaking. So, he's coming in a half hour. You better find something to wear." Massie answered her question.**

**"Thank you, so much." Claire said to Massie. "And he already knows what he's going to do to your hair." Massie included. "Great. I'll be ready in time, then. But, I better hurry up and find something to wear with this." Claire said halfway to herself, halfway to the rest of the group. **

**Claire flipped through tops, of all shapes, sizes, and colors. And she stopped on a black halter that was slightly short, and would show her stomach. She looked to Massie and the rest of the group. She held it up. **

**They all looked at Claire, and nodded after sizing up the top. "Yes, you are defiantly wearing that. Now were to?" Massie asked Claire since they were mainly searching for something to wear on her date.**

**"Shoes, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, nail polish, make-up, rings, or earrings?" Alicia asked Claire. "Shoes, I can borrow nail polish from Massie, or the spa, and make-up too, right?" She checked with Massie. "Totally." Massie conformed. **

**And with that, Claire purchased the clothes, handing over her Visa, her clothes were bagged, and the bag was slung over the other straps of shopping bags from other stores on her arms. The girls pranced out of the store and to the shoes.**

**After entering the store they all went off in different directions, or planned to. But Claire grabbed their arms. "Alicia are you going to the wedges? Cuz if you are if you see anything that would go with anything I have could you grab it in my size?" Claire requested. Alicia nodded and headed in the wedge direction.**

**"We'll all look for something in your size in our section, Okay?" Dylan said. "Thanks!" Claire said in relief. They all headed of in different directions, except Massie and Claire, Massie went with Claire. **

**Massie found a pair of silver flats, a pair of gold flats, and a pair of metallic light blue flats. The metallic blue, and gold were for Claire, Massie already had gold, and didn't care to own the blue.**

**"What do you think of the black ones?" Claire held them up to Massie, "Not for tonight, I don't think I would like them with that outfit, but for like school or something?" Claire added after she saw Massie's eyebrows rise. "They're... okay, they're okay for school, but not this date." Massie agreed with Claire. **

**Alicia came to them, holding a pair of maroon wedges, black wedges, metallic gold wedges, silver wedges, metallic light blue, metallic green, and a pair of white/tan hemp wedges. "Hmmm." Claire said when Alicia showed her the wedges. "I think I wan- wait you are showing all these to me for me to chose from right?" Claire checked with Alicia. Alicia nodded. **

**"Okay, gosh, they're all beautiful. Ummm.. I think I want the Metallic Blue and the Gold flats. And the Black, Silver, Metallic Light Green, and the White/Tan hemp. I'm not that into the Maroon ones, besides I wouldn't wear them all that much." Claire said not taking her eyes off the shoes. **

**Just then, Dylan came over with Uggs and Clogs. She brought light brown suede, dark brown suede, and black leather clogs, in one hand. The other hand contained Orange, Burberry, Black, Dark Brown, and Light Brown Uggs, some ankle height, some shin height. **

**Kristen joined the group holding slides, cowboy boots, and Converse hightops. She had Soft Pink Slides, Lavender Slides, and Black slides. Her Cowboy Boot collection contained Red boots, Black boots, and Gold boots. She had Converses in Black, Red, Purple, Pink, Green, and Black-and-White. She had each color in the ankle height, and in the shin height. But, the pair that stood out the most was the special edition Black-and-White high heel knee height Converse hightops on the top of the pile. **

**She looked at all the shoes. She sized them up, there were so many to chose from. "I want the dark brown suede clogs, and the Burberry, Black, and Light Brown Uggs. The light brown in ankle height, and the black and Burberry in shin height." Claire said and paused looking at the pile in Kristen's arms. **

**"The black slides, red and gold cowboy boots. And the Black Converses, and the black-and-white, high heel, knee high Converses." Claire finished happily.**

**"I've never bought so many shoes at one time. blue and gold flats. black, light green, silver, and whitish tan hemp wedges. dark brown suede clogs. light brown(ankle), black and burberry(shin). black slides. red and gold cowboy boots. black, the black-and-white converses that go to the knee, and have heels. That's fifteen pairs of shoes." Claire added. **

**"Are you guys getting anything? Or can we leave this store when I'm done buying these?" Claire asked her friends, on the way to the counter. "We can leave." The rest of the group decided since they were really just looking for stuff Claire could wear on her date, and besides the had a shopping spree planned for this weekend. **

**Claire purchased her shoes, and they headed towards the jewelry store. Claire looked around and decided on two necklaces, one anklet, two pairs of earrings, three rings, and one bracelet with help from her friends. **

**"Are you ready Claire?" Massie asked. "Cause we're running out of time." She added desperately. "Yes, but lets stop at Starbucks before we leave." Claire offered. They headed towards the entrance of the mall, which happened to be by the Starbucks. They ordered five chai lattés, and Massie called Isaac to make sure he was on the way. **

**After making their way through the mall the rest of the way and out the doors, they got in the Range Rover, knowing they better hurry so Claire's ready in time. **

**barley-there leather maroon skirt. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Tuesday, May 4th**

**5:20 p.m.**

**The girls got there ten minutes before Jakkob said he would be there. They ran to Claire's bedroom, and throw their shopping bags down. They knew they needed to hurry. **

**"I need to take a shower, I'll put on my sweats, okay? And I'll wash my hair. Should I dry it?" Claire asked frantically. "Yes, put on your sweats, wash you hair, and dry it. HURRY, Jakkob should be here in ten minutes. The latest he can start is in twenty minutes. Go,go,go!" Massie demanded. **

**Claire ran to the bathroom with her sweats. She showered, dressed, and her hair was dried. By the time she was done Jakkob was there. She went to her room, Jakkob was ready. "Sorry, we were running late." Claire told Jakkob as she took her seat. "Anything in particular, you want?" Jakkob made sure that she had no idea what she wanted like usual. **

**She looked up at him. "Okay." He responded. He trimmed about three inches from her hair. He completely straightened her hair, made all her hair wavy, but not too wavy, except her bangs, which he left straight. She stood up, examined her hair in the mirror, and smiled at her reflection. **

**She turned to Jakkob, "Thank you so much, you saved me." She informed him. "Oh that's nothing, but I will be disappointed if I don't get a hug from you." Jakkob answered her. She opened her arms and walked into his opened embrace. When they pulled apart, she smiled up at him, "How much do I owe you?" She asked him. **

**Massie turned to Jakkob, and handed him a handful of bills, "I've got it for you, Claire." Claire looked at Massie, and smiled, "Thanks. I'll pay you back later." She said to Massie. Jakkob left after saying goodbye to everyone. "We'll go get the make-up while you get dressed." Massie said and left, followed by the other girls. **

**Claire pulled on her new black halter top. Then slide into her maroon mini without any tights, it was pretty warm out. Massie knocked on the door, "Can we come in?" She asked Claire through the door. "Yeah." Claire said, doing a three-sixty in front of the mirror. **

**The girls stepped in, "Whoa." Kristen said, all of their mouths' hanging open. "What does it look that bad, Massie can I borrow something from you, I don't have anything, I'll return this tomorrow after school..." Claire panicked. "No, you look amazing...geezz!" Dylan burst out. **

**"YES!" Claire screamed. "So, will someone take the tags off? And what shoes should I wear? I'm not sure. Do you guys have the make-up? What jewelry should I wear with this? What time is it? How much time do I have?" Claire started to ask, in a hurry to be ready in time. **

**Kristen got busy taking the tags off, while Dylan took out Claire's new shoes and began to search through them. Massie reached for the new jewelry, and flipped through it, looking at it, then at Claire's outfit. Alicia looked through the bag of make-up they brought, looking for something that would match her outfit. **

**"Tags are off." Kristen announced. "Wear the black slides, they would look amazzing with that." Dylan decided. Massie walked over to Claire, and reached for her ear. She poked the diamond stud through her earring hole. **

**Then walked back to the pile of jewelry, grabbed a gold necklace with a diamond heart hanging from it, and hooked it onto Claire. She grabbed a gold charm bracelet that they had put the letters PC for Pretty Committee, and C for Claire. The bracelet had a hairbrush, shopping bag, and cell phone on it, too. Massie hooked the bracelet around Claire's wrist. **

**Massie grabbed a diamond studded gold ring, and handed it to Claire, "Put it on your right ring finger." Massie directed. Then turned to Alicia, "Did you find anything yet?" Massie asked her. "Yes. Come here, all of you." Alicia insisted upon the group of girls. They all obeyed. "Okay, how about this black eyeliner, maroon eye shadow, black mascara, pink blush, and pink tinted lip gloss?" Alicia looked up, waiting for a reaction.**

**"Great." Massie said, the others nodded. Massie snapped three times, "Okay, let's put some make-up on this girl!" Massie said after her snaps. **

**Claire closed her eyes, and Massie dusted Claire's eyelids with maroon eye shadow. Then she picked up the black pencil, and began to line her bottom lid. She put the pencil down, Claire opened her eyes, Massie examined her eyes.**

**"Here." Massie said to Claire, and handed her the mascara wand. Claire took it and stroke her eyelashes. Then looked to Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, "Good?" She checked their reactions. "Great!" Alicia answered for them.**

**Kristen grabbed the lip gloss, and extended her arm, handing Claire the tube. Claire reached out and took the tube of gloss. "Thanks." She said to Kristen as she took the tube. With that Claire opened the tube, and smothered and drenched her lips in the lip gloss. **

**Claire put the lid on and set it on her dresser, then looked at them expectantly. "Looks Amazzzing!" Dylan convinced her. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Alicia said, took a brush and swiped some blush acrossed Claire's cheeks. "Make-up's done!" Massie approved. **

**"Okay, I think your ready, but just to be sure, do a three-sixty." Alicia insisted. Claire turned slowly, and Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen sized up her outfit, checking to make sure everything was in place and perfect. "Okay, your ready, I don't see anything wrong. Do you?" Massie asked the others. **

**"No." Alicia said.**

**"Looks great." Kristen added.**

**"She's ready." Dylan agreed.**

**"Thanks guys. Rate me?" Claire asked. "One more three-sixty?" Massie asked. Claire did what she was asked to do. She turned slowly, so they could evaluate her, her make-up, her hair, and her outfit. Massie summed up her outfit again. "hmm.., your not wearing a jacket are you?" Massie asked Claire in a way that told her she shouldn't. "Nope." Claire agreed with her. **

**"I give you a nine point five." Massie said surely. The other girls' eyes widened. "What?" Claire asked them, her eyes narrowing. "Nothing, it's just... no one really gets that high of a score usually." Kristen informed her. **

**"Oh." Claire said, and smiled at everyone, "I think I'm ready. I never really knew that an outfit could give me this much confidence." Claire told them. "Yup. this is how we feel everyday." Dylan informed Claire. They all smiled at Claire, "You're defiantly ready." Alicia assured her. **

**Right after she said that the doorbell rung. Claire turned and smile at the girls, before starting towards the door. "Take you time, don't let him think you were waiting for him to arrive." Alicia said to Claire, as Claire left the room. **

**Claire walked down the stairs in no big hurry. Alicia had said she was someone worth waiting for. So Conner could wait. Massie and the rest of the group followed slowly behind. "Come on, guys, I want to walk down with you beside me." Claire rushed them. **

**As they were coming to the landing on the steps the rest of the group had caught up, and were behind her. "Claire, Conner is here." Her father yelled up to her. She looked to Massie, "I'm coming." She yelled back to her father. "One last check? How's the hair?" Claire asked. Massie ran a hand through her hair, "Perf." Massie assured her. "Oh one more thing, you forgot this." Alicia handed Claire a black leather purse. Which contained:**

**Three loose tubes of Gossip Girl [Cinnabon, Candy Cane, and Original Bubble gum]**

**Pink Tinted gloss**

**One pack of Dentyne Fire**

**Keys to the Estate**

**Keys to the Guesthouse**

**A Coach wallet with yellow Visa receipts**

**A Dial L for Loser ballpoint pen**

**A Red iPod Nano**

**Earphones**

**Oversize black Prada sunglasses**

**A Crystal nail file**

**Cuticle Cream**

**Six strawberry-scented pens [imported from London] **

**The Jakkob Salon hairbrush [model 2865] **

**Miss Groovy snag-free hair elastics **

**Duane Reade bobby pins **

**A special-edition Dial L for Loser Motorola**

**A Palm Tungsten E2 **

**"Thanks!" Claire said to Alicia. After Claire accepted her purse, they continued down the stairs. All eyes turned to Claire, Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen, as usual. Conner stared with wide eyes and an open mouth. Her father shook his head, "No way, go back upstairs and change, no daughter of mine is wearing that in public." He demanded. **

**"Umm dad, I already took the tags off." She informed him. "Then put a sweater on top of **_**that**_**!" He said pointed to the stairs. "Mom!" Claire said. "Jay, just let her wear it, she'll learn her lesson, and she'll freeze." Judy said to her husband. **

**"Fine." He said. "Thanks mom, thanks daddy." Claire said and hugged them. "Call us on our cells when you get home." Massie insisted. "Okay. Bye!" She said back to them. **

**Conner and Claire left the house, "Aren't you getting a jacket?" He questioned. "No, then I'd be doing what my father told me to, and besides then there wouldn't be a point to wearing this." She answered. "Okay, but your gonna freeze." Conner said. "That's what you think." She said back. "That is what Conner thinks." He shoot back. She giggled, and smiled. **


	10. Chapter 10

Westchester, New York

Conner Foley's Limo

Tuesday, May 4th

6:25 p.m.

Once inside the limo, Conner leaned toward Claire and kissed her. "Hey." He whispered. "And Conner likes your outfit, you look beautiful." Conner told her. "Thanks Conner." Claire said. "So where do you want to eat? We can get pizza or go somewhere fancy. Wherever you want." Claire said giving him choices.

"What's the fancy place called?" Connor asked her. "Frankie's Bistro." Claire told him. "And what's the pizza place?" Conner asked. "Slice of Heaven Pizza Shop. Griffin, that one guy you meet, he practically owns the place." Claire told him.

Conner nodded, "Let's hit the pizza joint." "Okay." she said. And with that, the limo drove off. Claire leaned into Conner, "Do you think my dad was right about this outfit?" She asked Conner uncertainly. "Nah, it looks cute. Conner likes it. And he also likes the hair." He told her. "Thanks, oh yeah, what was that important thing you had to talk to me about?" Claire asked him excitedly.

"Oh, that, well Conner's acting in a movie this summer that's being filmed in Manhattan, and the director wants you to play a part. It's the main part, and the whole movie is being filmed in the summer, for one month, so you wouldn't miss school. You're exactly what the director is looking for. And you'll love it, and you get clothes, and money. So, the director asked if Conner could ask you." Conner said. "So, what do you say?" Conner included.

"Let me check with my parents, I think they'll say yes, but let me make sure." Claire said excitedly. Claire opened up her purse, and started moving things around, "Geez, do you need everything in there?" Conner asked. "Yes." She said to him. She found her phone, and pulled it out.

She dialed her house and her dad picked up. "Hey dad, umm, is mom there, I want to ask you both something." She heard her dad call her mom, "Okay, well Conner just told me this director wants me to act in his movie, it's this summer, so I won't miss school, and it's being filmed in Manhattan. Can I??" Claire asked her parents.

"She heard her parents talking about it. "Yes, if it's really something you want to do." Her mom said finally. "Thanks, it is mom." She responded. "Okay so I have to go, can we talk about this when I get home?" She asked them. "Yes, sweetie, have fun!" Her mom told her. "Bye!" Claire said and hung up.

She wrapped her arms around Conner, "They said yes! I get to act again. Sometimes I hate myself for turning it down, and stopping after Dial L for Loser." Claire told him. "Conner's happy your performing in another movie with him." Conner said, squeezing her back. "Are we going to get in trouble for eating pizza?" Claire asked Conner. "Who cares!" Conner responded.

"We're almost there. Are there going to be any photographs?" Claire questioned him. "I say we get some, let me call someone." Conner said.

Conner pulled out his phone, called someone, and told them where to go. "Okay, well, are you ready to step back into the spotlight?" Conner asked her. She pulled out her pink lip gloss, put some on, and checked her reflection in the mirror. Then, she finger combed her hair. "How do I look?" She asked and amused Conner. "Great." He managed.

The limo pulled up, and outside were at least a dozen photographers, cameras in hand. Conner tossed an unlit cigarette in his mouth, "You ready?" He asked her, and turned towards Claire's terrified face. "Okay, follow my lead." He told her. He smiled at her and reached out his hand, she let him take it, she put a smile on, as he led her out the limo.

Photographers called their names, and took their pictures, Conner put his arm around Claire's shoulder's and the two of them smiled like it was something they did everyday, which was true concerning Conner, but it was a whole new way of life for Claire. Conner pulled her through the photographers, and toward the entrance. "Do something, for a special picture of something." Conner instructed. Claire turned, smiled, waved, and winked at the camera. "Whoa babygirl, nice going." Conner whispered, as he flicked his cigarette, which a photographer took a picture of.


	11. Chapter 11

Westchester, N.Y.

Slice of Heaven Pizza Shop

Tuesday, May 4th

6:34 p.m.

"Thanks!" She said as they pushed through the door. All eyes turned to them, "What was that?" Griffin asked. "That was Claire getting used to the spotlight again, because she's going to need it." Conner said, and the whole restaurant went quiet. "By the way, nice going babygirl, your a natural. Loved the wave and the wink." Conner said, and lifted his palm.

She slapped it lightly, "Oh yeah, everyone say hi to a superstar, who is back in business. She's excepting a role this summer." Conner informed the group, they all started whispering. "Do you have a table?" Conner asked Griffin. "Won't you guys get in trouble for eating unhealthy." Griffin questioned them. "We don't care, besides they don't have her measurements yet." Conner said.

He pulled out his cell, and dialed the director. "Hey. It's Conner Foley, and I'm standing next to Claire Lyons. She said she would love to star in your movie. Can I bring her up one weekend so that you can discuss how much money she's going to get paid, the part she's going to play, and all that stuff? Should she call her agent?" Conner said into the phone.

Conner hung up him phone, and turned to Claire, "Babygirl, you're in!" Conner said excitedly. "You and Conner, are gonna have so much fun!" Conner assured her. "It's like it was back in L.A., except no Abby, or no first night in L.A., screaming, and running to the Limo." Claire said nostalgically. "Abby can visit." Conner said.

"We don't have any open tables right now." Griffin said. Claire scanned the room, she saw the soccer team, and waved. They waved back, and Derrick got up.

When he reached them he said, "They can eat with us if they want." to Griffin. "How would Cam feel about that?" Griffin asked unsurely.

"I already asked him, he said it was okay with him. So do you guys wanna eat with us?" Derrick asked them. Conner looked at Claire, and shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Derrick turned and led the way. "Are you sure?" Claire whispered to Conner. "Yeah, I don't mind, besides we can eat alone every other night we spend together, tonight's just one." Conner said.

"You guys want something?" Griffin asked. "Diet Coke?" Claire asked, "Okay, anything else?" Griffin asked the two of them. "How about a cheese pizza?" Connor asked. "Conner what are you doing, that director is going to kill you if you gain any weight" Claire informed him. "He doesn't have Conner's sizes either. So, it doesn't matter if either of us gains weight." Conner shot back.

"Well, if I get fatter, I won't be able to wear any of my new clothes I just bought." Claire told him. "Tell me your not one of those girls who doesn't eat." Conner demanded. "I am when I just spent like one thousand dollars on clothes!" Claire shoot out. "One thousand dollars???? Are you CRAZYYYY???? You never crossed my as the type to go crazy and spend that much on clothes!" Conner shoot back.

"Well, I didn't have anything to wear, what did you want me to do, walk around naked???? And anyway these clothes should last a month or two." Claire told him. "Whatever." Conner said. Claire stood up, "Where are you doing?" Conner asked her. "The bathroom. Is that okay?" Claire questioned him.

"Don't get smart with me." He warned. As some as she left, he turned to Cam, "Does she always act that way?" "Sometimes, but sometimes she's really amazing. And you don't realize it til you lose it. As much as I want her back, I want her to be happy. Hold on to her. Maybe your good enough for her, I'm not." Cam said sadly.

"Maybe you think that but she really loved you, and I think she still does, and I want her to be happy, the same as you. But, I don't think I'm making her happy. You did. I saw how upset she was when you broke up with her, Abby made me leave the two of them. She wouldn't go partying, she had bags under her eyes, and tearstained cheeks. The tears kept coming. And I really like her, but I think I took advantage of her when she told me you broke up with her. And in the beginning, I thought she was using me to make you jealous. And, what's even worse is, I thought I could make her love me. But I'm wrong." Conner said with a tiny smile.

"When she comes out give her this." Conner said, and handed him a piece of paper. "And tell her, that I still want to be friends, and I'll pick her up in the next weekend after this, so I can introduce her to the director." Conner got up, and walked out. Claire came out of the bathroom, freshly glossed, with silky smooth waves. As she walked back to the table, she saw that Conner wasn't there.

"Ummm, where's Conner?" She asked the group. "He left, and told us to give you this." Cam said, "And Claire, I'm sorry things didn't workout between you guys. I just want you to be happy. As much as I want to be with you I want you to be happy." He assured her.

She looked up from the note, and smiled, "Thanks Cam." She said simply. "But, that's not going to happen. I want to be happy, but the stuff that will make me happy will also tear me apart, and put me in tears. But hey, I guess that's how life is." She said as she sat down next to him. "Anyway, let's not wallow in my misfortune. Friends?" She asked as she reached out her hand to shake his. He reached out his hand to shake her's, but them pulled it back. "Cam, I'm sorry for what I did, and I really want to be friends with you." Claire said to him, she was starting to panic. Afraid he wouldn't forgive her.

Cam looked at her, seeing her, and everything she felt. "Claire, I want to be friends with you too, but I can't. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not the kind of guy who can put away his feelings, and be friends with someone he's in love with." Cam told her.

By that point, Claire had stood up, "After the way I treated you, you still love me? Are you crazy?" She asked Cam. "Honestly, yeah, I think I am. Crazy about you." Cam said in response. She melted back into her chair, with a faint easy smile on her face.

"Here we go, again." She said. "Huh, does this mean..." He started, but then realized that their faces were moving closer slowly. He reached for her hand, she let him take it. They leaned closer, their eyes closing slowly, and his hand had moved up to her face, pulling her closer.

And just like the first kiss they shared when she got back for L.A., they pressed their lips together. Then pulled back and took a breath, and one the count of three, she poked her tongue into his mouth, he pulled her closer, and meet her tongue with his.

And when they pulled apart, she looked at Cam and he looked back. A smile slowly creeping onto her face, and she saw that he too, had a smile on his face. "Geez, one thing's for sure, you still know how to kiss." He said. "You aren't half bad either." She assured him.

"Ohmagawd! what time is it?" She said and looked at her cell. It read 7:07 p.m. "It's like 7:10, I have to call Isaac, and see if he can pick me up." Claire panicked. She reached for her purse, and was about to walk outside to make the call, when Cam reached out and pulled her arm back. "I'll give you a ride, Harris is picking me up, he won't mind dropping you off." Cam smiled softly at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him uncertainly. "Yes." He said. Griffin brought out the pizza, and placed it on the table, everyone looked at her. She nodded to the pizza, "Go ahead. It's not like I can eat the whole thing." She said. Cam pulled her onto his lap, "Aren't you going to eat? You can't eat with me sitting on your lap." She said. "Yes I can." Cam countered. He pulled a piece off, "You want some?" He questioned her.

She shrugged, "Sure." He picked up another piece for her, and placed it on a plate. "Thanks." She said. "You're welcome." He said in response, and took a bite of his pizza. The group ate the pizza, and was ready to go, so the coach asked for the check. And when Griffin brought it to the table, Claire stood up, went to him and gave him her Credit Card. "I happily would have paid for you." The coach said to her as the group got their coats.

"Well, you kinda did pay. You did watch the drama, that happens to be my life." Claire said to him. "Hey Claire, why don't I just walk you home? Harris can't pick us up. Sorry." Cam informed her. "How about not. Hold on." She pulled out her cell, and dialed Isaac. When he picked up Claire asked if he could pick her up, give her, and someone else a ride home.

When she hung up, she turned to Cam, "He'll be here in two minutes." Cam smiled, "Okay, thanks. Oh, and can your driver just take us to your house? I want to say hi to Todd." Cam asked her. "Sure, if you want." Claire smiled, and leaned into him. "Mom was defiantly right." She said, more to herself, but Cam heard.

"Why, what did she say?" Cam asked her. "That I would freeze." Claire answered, leaning deeper into Cam. "Do you want my jacket?" Cam offered. "Nah, Isaac should be here any minute." She said. Seconds later, a Black Range Rover pulled up.

When he had skidded to a complete stop, Claire grabbed Cam's hand and started to the car. Isaac jumped out to open the door for them, "Isaac, I got it. And there's a change of plans, just take us to my house. I'll call my parents on the way to tell them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Westchester, New York**

**The Block's Range Rover**

**Tuesday, May 4th **

**7:41 p.m. **

**They jumped into the car. "I owe you, Isaac." Claire said. "It's my pleasure, Claire. So... are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Isaac asked curiously. **

**"Oh yeah, sorry. Isaac this is Cam, Cam this is Isaac." Claire said, and smiled at Isaac, who winked back at her. **

**"I have to call my parents." Claire said. She pulled out her cell, and dialed her house. When her mom picked up she told her she was bringing a guest home, and to make sure Todd was up, and downstairs because her friend wanted to say hi to him. And her mom said okay. **

**After she hung up, she put her phone away. "Hey Isaac?" She asked leaning forward, "How about some music?" She questioned him. He looked into the rearview mirror, "Only if you sit back in the seat." He said. She leaned back, rolled her eyes, and he turned on the radio. **

**"Thanks Isaac." Claire said cheerfully. Then she leaned back in her seat, against Cam. And he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. **

**Claire and Cam relaxed into the seat and each other. And for five minutes they sat there doing nothing, but living in the moment. That is the advice that Rupert Mann had given her when he starred in the movie Dial L for Loser. **

**It may not have worked so well back then, but, now it was working like crazy. And when Isaac pulled into the driveway, Cam reached for his seat belt, "Don't unbuckle until he puts the car in park. He's strict about that kind of thing." She warned him. **

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short. The next chapter is coming soon. Hope you like it. **_**REVIEW!!! **_


	13. Chapter 13

The Block Estate

Guesthouse

Tuesday, May 4th

7:46p.m.

Claire jumped out of the car, and was bombarded by Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. "So how did your date go?" Alicia asked. "Where did he take you?" Massie asked. "Was it fancy?" Kristen questioned.

And then, they all saw Cam get out of the car. And all of them turned and stared at him, then turned to Claire, with eyebrows raised, "What's going on? Where is Conner?" Massie asked curiously. "Long story short, things didn't work out. We aren't together anymore." Claire replied.

"Are you and Cam back together?" Alicia asked. Claire shrugged. Cam and Claire exchanged a look. "Yeah, we are together. If that's okay with you, Claire." Cam said. Claire smiled, "Um, totally!" She screamed enthusiastically, and wrapped her arms around him. And he pulled her closer.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan squealed along with Claire, which made Cam burst out laughing. Everyone burst out laughing. As they all laughed, Cam pulled Claire close into a tight hug.

"You guys want to come in the house with us?" Claire asked the group of girls. "Sure, then you can tell us everything that happened, and how you ended up with him." Massie said, making sure Claire knew she was going to share everything with them.

They all started towards the guesthouse, Claire and Cam in the lead. With Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, trailing behind whispering and giggling. "Are they laughing at us?" Cam asked Claire at one point. And she turned to him, with raised eyebrows, "What do you think?" She asked him.

Claire turned around, "Anything you want to tell me?" She asked the group. "Long story, we'll tell you later." Massie said between giggles. And then she was joined by Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. Claire rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said, shaking her head.

When they reached the door, Claire yanked it open, "Mom, Dad, I'm home! And I've got company!" She screamed into the house. "Okay!" Her mom yelled back, and Claire entered the house with her friends and boyfriend.

Her dad walked into the living room were they were all seated. He looked unhappily at her outfit. "Dad, do you want me to change?" She asked him. "Please??" He asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes and started towards the steps.

After running up the stairs, she reached her bedroom, and pulled out a t-shirt and jeans. She through them on, and started down the stairs. When she got there, Todd had come in, and was talking to Cam, and the girls were talking among themselves.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Her father asked the group of kids who had took over his living room. "Yeah dad, could you get me a soda?" Todd asked his father. "Um, water?" Cam asked.

"ClaireBear you want anything?" He asked his daughter. She rolled her eyes at her father, "Water, but I'll get the drinks." She said standing up. She looked to Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, "You guys want anything." She asked them.

Massie looked to the other girls, and nodded, "We'll each take some water." Massie answered for the group. Then she looked to her parents, " Sodas." Her father answered for them both.

"Okay. Six waters and Three sodas. I'll be right back." She said. And headed for the kitchen. "Um, I'll help her." Cam said, getting up and starting after her. In the kitchen, she was filling cups with water, and already had three sodas sitting on the counter. And at that moment, she looked up, and saw Cam standing there. "I thought you were talking to Todd." She said.

"I was." He said, and started to walk towards her. He took the cup out of her hand, and pulled her close, kissing her. And when the pulled away, she smiled at him, "What was that for?" She asked him.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked her, with a silly smile on his face as well. She giggled, and pulled him closer to her, and kissed him again. Only this time, better. "Oh, Get a room. Would you?" Todd asked her, everyone walking into the kitchen at that moment. "Busted." Cam said, with a low laugh.

"Todd!" Claire said firmly. Then turned to Cam, "I don't think he is funny." She said to him, and walked out of the room. Cam turned, "Claire." He called defeated. "Are you mad at me?" He asked as she started up the stairs. "No!" She said angrily, and continued up the stairs.

Cam pointed up the stairs, "Can I go up there?" He asked her parents. "First door on the left." Her mother informed him. "Thanks." Cam said. Then, he ran up the stairs. He knocked on the door. "What??" She asked. "I'm coming in." He let her know.

Cam opened the door slowly, and entered. He looked around, "Nice room." He told her. He sat next to her on her bed, and looked around. "What's in the locker?" He asked her. "CD's." She answered him simply. "Oh. Cool." He said, and she nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, prepared for a harsh response. She lifted her head, and shoot him a harsh look, "Well, I didn't exactly think what Todd said was funny. How can you joke about that?" Claire asked.

"Claire, that's the difference between me and you. Your a girl, you don't think that funny. I didn't exactly think it was funny, but, your dad saw us kissing. I was trying to take the attention off the fact that I was making out with his daughter." Cam explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Claire said to him, with a weak smile. "Cam, I love you." She said. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her head, and whispered, "I love you, too!" She pulled back and smiled at him. "Um, Cam, do you mind if I...ask you a question?" She asked shyly. "Anything." He said. "It..umm has to do with Nikki. You still want me to ask it?" She asked him uncertainly.

"Yes, Claire. Continue." He directed. "You said and I quote 'That's what you think?', and I kinda assumed you weren't two timing me. So what's the deal with Nikki?" Claire asked him, wanting the whole story. "I don't love her. She kept pushing herself on me, and I told her I had a girlfriend, and I loved her, as in you. I just wanted to be friends with her. So that's the whole story." He told her.

She smiled, "Come here, and take a look at this." Claire said, walking over to her computer. She turned it on, and logged onto the internet. She went to Myspace, and typed in Nikki and Cam. And up came the exact page she had seen two days earlier when Layne proved Cam's innocence.

He read it, then turned to Claire, "When did you find this?" He asked her, "The morning after the party. Well, actually, Layne did, when she heard about Nikki, she just searched 'Nikki' then, she came over that morning, and showed me this. That is Nikki right? Because if any other girl likes you, I'm not going to be able to deal." She said smiling at him.

"That's her alright. And there's about a two other girls that like me at that camp." He said teasingly. "That's it! You can't go to that camp anymore!!! Those girls are turning me into someone I don't want to be!!" She said. He burst out laughing, "I chose you though, didn't I?" He questioned her. Her smile went up to her ears, "Yes, you did. Good boy." She said and gave him the biggest hug ever.

He laughed at her, and the held each other. "I won't dump you for any of them, ever, I promise." He assured her. "Thanks, but I trust you, I mean, ultimately, isn't that what love's about? She asked him.

"Yeah, that and caring about someone as much as I care about you. So what do you think about going back down stairs and hanging with you friends and family?" He asked. "Let's go. By the way, do you have a soccer game this weekend?" She asked him. "Yup." He answered. "Okay, I'm going." She informed him.

They ran down the stairs, and plopped on the sofa. She looked around, confused, "Where's the group?" She asked her brother. "They went home, and told me to tell you they'd see you in the morning." Todd informed her. "Oh, and Conner stopped by and said to watch this with your boyfriend. His words." Todd finished.

"Okay." She said to Todd, then turned to Cam after Todd handed over the movie. "You wanna watch it with me. I mean, it doesn't have to be tonight. But, you know, sometime?" Claire said. "Totally, I want to watch it now!!!" Cam replied excitedly.

He grabbed her hand, "Where's the best T.V.???? Let's watch?" Cam said impatiently. "Well, they're all good. But I like the one in my room, but that might not go over with my parents." Claire said to Cam, then looked around for her parents. "MOM, DAD, can Cam and I watch a movie in my room??" She yelled. "Sure!" Her mother responded. "Thanks." She screamed to her mother.

They ran upstairs, and into her bedroom. Claire ran over to the T.V., turned it on, put the movie in, and grabbed the remote, then sat down on her bed with Cam, getting ready for the movie. "Okay, so promise me, you won't make fun of my acting." Claire insisted. "Okay, I promise. Even though, I know your an amazing actress." Cam said. "Thanks." Claire responded, leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

The movie began, and as it drew on, the two of them grew tired. And as the last minutes of the movie were coming to an end, the two of them fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The Block Estate

Guesthouse

Wednesday, May 5th

5:30 a.m.

Her alarm went off. She jumped up, looked around, she hadn't remembered going to sleep the night before. Her T.V. was still on, and laying on her bed was Cam. Her eyes widened, and she reached across and shook him awake. "Um Cam, we fell asleep. And we have to wake up, so you can go home, and get ready for school." Claire told him.

He got up, stretched, yawned, "Okay. Yeah, we have to get ready. Let's go." Cam said, and got up. He smiled, "Um are your parents going to be worried, you know, about you not coming home last night? Maybe you should call them?" She suggested. He laughed. "Okay, but can I, um.. take a shower?" Cam asked her.

"Yeah, down the hall, last door on the left. Don't take to long of one, I have to get in, and I don't want cold water." She said with a smile. "Okay, thanks." He said, going in the direction of the bathroom.

She walked back into her room, went for her bags of clothes, grabbed a black mini skirt, and a white tank top. And headed towards the closet, and grabbed her special edition high heel, black and white converse high tops. Gathered her backpack, purse, and everything she needed for school. Into her purse she reached, and pulled out her cell, she dialed Massie, and when Massie picked up, she still didn't know what to say.

"Um, Massie we're all wearing our high heel converses, right?" Claire asked her, stalling for time. "Yeah. Is that the only reason you called, cuz I have got to get ready." Massie said impatiently. "No... I um, guess who spent the night last night, and um, is taking a shower in my bathroom right now?" Claire asked. "Um, I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Massie said annoyingly. "Cam. So do you think we could give him a ride to school?" Claire asked, with little hope. "Sure." Massie answered.

"Okay, thanks. I guess you have to go." Claire responded, and they both hung up. She got her stuff ready, grabbed her make-up, and waited for Cam to get out of the bathroom. When he knocked on the door, and asked, "Can I come in?" She giggled, "Yeah, but why don't you go downstairs and get some breakfast?" "Okay, that sounds good, I'll see you down there." He said in response to her comment. And within seconds he was gone, and she was heading towards the bathroom.

She rushed her shower, washing her hair, and taking as little time as possible to get washed, dried, and dressed. When she got out of the shower she dried her hair, and pulled her clothing over top. Then she hurried to her bedroom, grabbed some make-up. She put it on as quickly as possible, without messing up. She put some studs into her ears. Searched her jewelry box for a necklace, and a bracelet that would finish off the outfit.

When she was fully jeweled, and had put on her shoes, she checked her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at her slightly wavy hair, and approved her outfit. She just hoped Massie did the same. When she was happy, she headed down the stairs, and looked around. Cam smiled back at her. Her dad looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. "Are you seriously leaving this house in that? Did you buy anything that would be approved by me?" Her father asked her.

"Probably not. So what's for breakfast? I'm starving." She said to her parents taking a seat at the table. Then turned to Cam, "I called Massie, she said you could grab a ride with us." She said with a smile. After she ate her cereal, she ran upstairs, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her backpack, and purse. Then took one last look at herself. After applying another coat of gloss to her lips, she headed downstairs, finally ready.

"Okay, you ready?" She asked Cam. "Sure, I guess." He answered not taking his eyes off her outfit. "You don't need anything from your house do you? And you don't need to call your parents, do you?" She checked with him.

And he pulled out his cell in response. He dialed a number, and waited for some one to pick up. As he waited he pointed to the door and they headed that way. "Thanks." He mouthed to her parents. "Byeee!" She sang. "See ya!" She added almost out the door.

When they stepped outside, the sun hit their faces and they shielded their eyes. "Um, yeah, mom is that you?" Cam said into the phone. "Sorry I didn't come home last night. I fell asleep at Claire's. She was supposed to give me a ride last night, but I asked if I could say hi to Todd, her brother. And we ended up watching a movie, and fell asleep. And I woke up at her house this morning." Cam finished.

His mom said some stuff, and he responded with a 'Okay' and a 'Bye' , then hung up. After hanging up, he turned to Claire, "That was my mom, I told her everything, and she said okay, and thank you for letting me crash, even though you didn't even really know I spent the night until the morning. But whatever." He said with a smile.

When they reached the Range Rover, they saw Massie coming out the door, and Isaac, pulled open the driver's door, and got in. When Massie got there, she jumped in next to Claire and Cam, "Same route, Isaac." She told him, buckling her seat belt.

And the Range Rover was off, picking up each girl, who by the way all already knew Cam would be in the car, having received a text from Massie, letting them know there was a guy in their ride, and not to mention anything secret to the girls.

When they arrived at school, they jumped out of the car, with all eyes on them. "Is this how it is everyday? People staring at you?" Cam asked. Claire turned her face slightly and smiled. "Yeah, get used to the fact that people can't keep their eyes of your girlfriend and her friends." Massie answered for her. Then he looked Massie's way and saw her boots out of the corner of his eye.

When he saw she had the same boots as Claire, he looked to the other girls feet. "You all have the same shoes on. How do you walk in heels that big? I've always wondered." He told them. "Why so many questions, Mr.?" Claire asked her boyfriend. "And it's easy to walk in these. Watch and learn. Let's see if you can keep up with us?" Kristen informed him, then all of them looked at him with a challenging look on their faces'. "We'll see." He said with a look of challenge himself. The girls responded with an eyebrow raise, telling him the challenge was on.

The girls grabbed their backpacks and purses while Cam pulled out his backpack, and throw it over his shoulder. Skye started their way,"8th grade Alpha alert!" Kristen said under her breath. "Act natural everyone. You too Cam, act like this is something we do everyday. Okay." Massie said to the group as Skye got closer.

The group looked around, searching for the rest of Cam's friends. When Skye got there, she eyed the group, searching them up and down for any type of sign. "Well, is anyone going to introduce me?" Skye said in annoyance. "Yeah, thanks for waiting. Skye this is Cam, Claire's boyfriend. Cam this is Skye..." Massie broke off, unaware of how to introduce her. Luckily Skye helped out. "I'm friends with these girls." Skye finished.

"Nice to meet you, Skye." Cam said to the alpha. "Nice to meet you, too, Cam." Skye said in response to Cam. "Where was he the night of my party?" She asked the group. "He was there." Massie answered. "But, don't worry, you had a lot of people there. We understand if you don't remember our dates." Massie added.

Skye's eyes narrowed at Massie's comment. "I'm glad. What would I do without understanding friends? I'm glad you guys know that I'm only one person." Skye said with a fake smile. "Of course." Massie said. They all smiled at Skye, and with that she left.

About five minutes after Skye left, Cam's friends showed. "Hey." The guys said to the girls. "How's it going?" Massie asked them. "Not bad. How about you?" Derrick asked Massie. "I doing pretty good myself."

And that was the end of that. Derrick turned to Cam, "Dude, I called you like four times. Where were you last night?" He asked. "Sorry. I was at Claire's. And I kinda fell asleep in her bed." Cam told them in a low voice. The boys eyes popped out of their heads. "You fell asleep with her in her bed?? Dude!!" Josh said. "Ssshhhh!!" Cam hushed them. If everyone finds out, they'll change the story. And we'll get in trouble. So shut it!!" Cam demanded.

The guys just stood there, shaking their heads. "What????" Cam asked. "It was a accident!!!" He exclaimed. "Guys, don't make a big deal out of it!!" Claire insisted.


	15. Chapter 15

OCD Country Day School

Geography Class

Wednesday, May 5th

2:18 p.m.

"Since I'm in the middle of a lecture, would any of you girls like to interrupt?" Mr. Myner asked them. They all looked at one another, "No sir." They answered at the same time. He continued, and Claire felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out, as undetected as possible.

**Cam: r u as tired as i am**

**Claire: yes. bout 2 fall asleep**

**Cam: it was fun though**

**Claire: yeah, i no. btw- wat did u think of the movie**

**Cam: it was gr8**

**Claire: thanxx. but u dont have 2 lie. watd u really think**

**Cam: i really thought it was gr8. **

**Claire: watevs**

**Cam: fine don't blieve me**

**Claire: dont wrry, i dont **

**Cam: think wat u think. so.. do u have plans 2nite**

**Claire: no, y?**

**Cam: do u want 2 go out**

**Claire: i guess i can fit it in. **

**Cam: i feel luved**

**Claire: jkjk. cant wait **

**Cam: me neither. 3 **

**Claire:3, 2**

* * *

**This one is really short, but the next one should be much longer and up a few minutes after this. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Café **

**Wednesday, May 5th**

**2:32 p.m.**

**As soon as the bell rang the girls all fled the geography classroom. They were off to lunch. When they got there their table wasn't completely empty. The soccer team was there. Massie walked up with her best friends at her sides. "Excuse me??" She said in her most princesses voice. The boys looked up, "Oh, hey, sit down." Derrick said. **

"**Um, this is our table." she indicated to the girls standing to both her sides- "not yours! Sorry you are going to have to move." Massie told him. "Cam is going out with Claire so why can't we sit her??" He shot right back. "Yes he is. Not you. He may sit here, but you and the rest of your little friends can't. Sorry." She cleared up for him. **

"**Listen, Massie. I'm really sorry I broke up with you. And I love you. And it was a mistake. I regret it. Please give me a second chance." He said, then looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes, "You really expect me to believe you? That's pathetic. Puhlease. So if you don't mind…I'd appreciate it if you would move." He looked up at her. "Ummm…Massie I meant it. Please go out with me tonight." He asked. "Sorry, I can't tonight. I'm hanging out with the girls." She informed him. "Hey, Claire and I are going out tonight. Why don't you guys double with us?" Cam asked Massie. "Fine. Just tonight. That doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend. Just tonight we have a date." Massie warned Derrick. "Okay." He said, and moved to gather his things. "Well…I guess you guys can sit here today. But only today. Understand?" She asked the group of guys. They all nodded their heads. **

**Once everything was cleared up, the girls took the five empty seats, setting down their food. Massie turned to Claire, "Do you wanna come over and get ready at my house or do you want me to come over to your house?" She asked Claire.**

**Claire thought for a moment, "I'll come over. What should I wear? What are you wearing?" Massie rolled her eyes, "Defiantly something we got at the mall yesterday. Btw- your closet is over flowing. And that is a huge closet. We need to clean it out this weekend. And I'm not sure what I'm wearing yet, why don't we get together right after school so we can do our homework. Pick clothes. Call Jakkob. Find make-up, and jewelry." Massie finished. **

"**And shoes. Of course!!!" Claire exclaimed, then all five of the girls burst into giggles. "First off, we should go to my house so we can pick out my outfit." Claire told Massie, then turned to Cam and Derrick who were staring at the two of them. "What time do you guys wanna go at? We could pick you up. Since we have Isaac. But it's up to you guys, just pick a time." Claire instructed. **

"**Ummm, how about 6:30?" Cam asked the two girls and Derrick. But before they could answer a phone vibrated, the five girls all grabbed their purses, and started to dig through them for the vibrating phone. "It's me!" Alicia told the table holding up her phone. "Hold on a second! I'll tell you guys everything in a minute." She told their anxious looks, flipping open her phone. **

**Josh: hey. since they r goin out 2nite. Do u wanna go along? **

She took the text and forwarded it to the rest of the Pretty Committee asking what to answer. The rest of the girls already had their phones in their hands and open the text.

**Massie: say yes! **

**Claire: tell him yes. it wood b so cool if u went 2! **

Since Massie and Claire had told her to go, she pulled up the text and wrote back to Josh.

**Alicia: sure. y not?**

**Josh: consider it a date. **

**Alicia: cool. **

Alicia closed her phone with a smile on her face. "Alicia and Josh should ride with us too." Massie told the boys. They looked at one another then back to the girls, who rolled their eyes. "How about we go at 6:45? Is that cool for everyone?" Claire countered Cam's time. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Okay then, it's settled, you guys will pick us up at 6:45?" Josh asked.

"Hey, I have a better idea. Why don't we have Isaac pick them up then come to your house and pick us up, so that we have extra time to get ready?" Alicia asked the group. "Sounds good to me." They all agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Wednesday, May 5th

6:25 p.m.

All of the girls were in Massie's room. They had their clothes picked out, laying on the bed, and the make-up out on the dresser. The all hurried to throw on their clothes, running late, AGAIN!! Next came the jewelry, they had already had their hair done.

Jakkob had styled Massie's hair stick straight, and had touched up her highlights. Alicia's hair had been styled back into a loose side pony. And Claire's curls had been touched up, and Jakkob had added even more bleach blonde colored highlights then the color of her hair. Their hair was as perfect as it always was. Massie had on a mini skirt, and a H&M gray striped tank shirt dress, with silver metallic slides. Alicia wore a blue and white shirt and a blue plaid mini skirt, along with ankle Burberry Uggs. Claire wore a soft pink beaded cami with dark wash skinny jeans and white hemp wedges.

Massie and Alicia wore gold hoops, and Claire wore gold dangle earrings with diamonds. They all wore their PC charm bracelets, and diamond rings. Massie wore a tangle of gold necklace chains, Alicia wore her Spanish locket, and Claire wore her heart necklace. Massie wore gray eye shadow, gray eyeliner, and Black mascara. Alicia wore light blue eye shadow, blue eyeliner, and Black mascara. Claire wore pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. They all had pink blush and their favorite lip gloss on.

The door bell rang. "Massie!!!" Her mother called. "Mom, could you get the door??" Massie yelled back. Then the group heard the door open, and Kendra talking to someone. "Massie?" The intercom came to life. "Yes?" Massie said into her intercom. "Your dates are here." Kendra told them. "We'll be right down in a moment." She responded.

The girls checked their hair and outfits once more, rated each other, and grabbed their purses. Then they started down the stairs to Don't Cha. Their strides the same as they came into view.

They smiled. "Hey Guys!" They all said at the same time. Then Massie turned to her mom, "Thanks Mom. We'll call you if we're going to be late." Her mom nodded, "Okay." Then she turned to Josh, Derrick, and Cam, "Goodbye, have a nice time."

Without another word the group left, heading for the car. "Okay, where do you guys wanna go? We can do whatever you want." Cam asked the girls. The girls turned to each other, then Massie turned back to the three guys, "How about we go get dinner, and then we will make other plans if you wanna do something else afterward?" She questioned the guys.

They shrugged, "Sounds cool to us." Derrick answered. They started back to the car after the brief pause. Massie walked next to Derrick, Alicia and Josh right behind them. And Claire and Cam bringing up the tail.

He rapped his arm around her waist, and lean in to whisper in her ear, "You look nice. But I still wander how you walk in those heals." She giggled. "It's a talent. Were all just very good at walking." She murmured back. Isaac jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for them. "Thanks Isaac!!" The girls sang. "My pleasure." He said to the girls. Then he turned towards the guys, "Nice to meet you Derrick, Josh. Good to see you again Cam." He said winking at Cam.

"Nice to see you again too, Isaac." He said back to the driver. Then Massie and Derrick and Alicia and Josh slide into the front row of seats. Cam jumped up into the car to slide into the back row of seats, and held out his hand to help Claire into the car. Once the two of then were situated in the back seat, and everyone had their seatbelts on, Isaac shot the door, and slide into the driver's seat, turning on the engine. He drove off, "Umm…Isaac, were are you going?" Massie asked confused.

The boys burst into giggles, "It's….a….surprise!!" Josh said in between giggles. Massie, Claire, and Alicia all meet each other's eyes in panic. Claire turned to the guys wide eyed, "Are we dressed alright??" She asked in horror. The boys each looked over Massie's, Alicia's, and Claire's outfits, "Yup, you guys look great!" They answered. A wave of relief enter the girls.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, except for Claire and Cam's whispering. They sat in the back seat, his arm resting against the back of the seat, around her shoulders, holding her close. When Isaac pulled to a stop in a parking space in front of a fancy looking restaurant, the Massie, Alicia, Josh, and Derrick jumped out, and held the door open to let Claire and Cam out.

Once everyone was out, Massie turned to Isaac, "We'll call when we're ready to be picked up." Isaac nodded and got back into the car. The boys fell in front of the girls for a moment but would still be able to hear their talking, so Massie pulled her cell phone out, and shook it, all eyes turned to her. "Just checking the time. And to see if I have any messages." She said to the boys.

Claire and Alicia had their cells out the second the guys turned back around.

**Massie: wat was tht whisperin bout?**

**Claire: nuttin **

**Alicia: just tell us. friends tell. hurry.**

**Claire: l8er. we can go 2 the bthroom 2 reappli lipgloss **

**Massie: and u can tell us**

**Alicia: k. make sure u tell us. we wont 4get **

**Claire: k. pinky swear. **

They all put their cells away, with huge smiles on their faces. Cam's hand brushed Claire's, and she took it, letting him pull her up to walk next to him. "You guys are a little slow back there. Having trouble walking in those heals, Claire?" He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him. "No, I was just trying not to walk fast then you, it would make you feel slow." She shot back after a brief second.

Everyone else burst into hysterics at their teasing. They entered the restaurant, the boys walked up to the hostess stand, and Derrick gave the girl his name. The three girls exchanged a questionable look. The hostess lead them to a empty table in a vacant room. The three girls turned to the boys with suspicious looks. The guys just shook their heads.

"Ummm, what is going on?" Alicia asked the guys. "We are eating here. Don't you like it?" Josh answered. The three girls crossed their arms over their chests. "So this isn't a joke?" Claire asked. "No why would we joke about this?" Cam asked her. "I don't know." She answered.

"So can we sit and eat I'm starving!" Derrick informed them. The girls looked at each other, questioning one another on whether or not they should give the three boys a hard time. Then they shrugged, and sat down.

Massie at the head of the table with Claire to her left and Derrick to her right. Next to Derrick was Josh, and Alicia was to his other side at the other end of the table. With Cam to her other side, across from Josh, and next to Claire.

Claire looked meaningfully to Massie who nodded and looked to Alicia, who smiled at them both. They all three slide their chairs back, and stood. "I'll be right back." She whispered to Cam, as she freed her hand from his. "Okay." He said.

The three girls hurried to the bathroom, Claire told them about the conversation with Cam in the car. They reapplied their lip gloss, and touched up their makeup and brushed their hair. After checking their reflections, the girls smiled, and headed back to the table.

When they got back they each slide into their seats wordlessly, and opened their menus. When the waitress got back, they ordered drinks and by then they all knew what they wanted. When they were half way done, Claire and Alicia felt their phones vibrate. They pulled them out knowing the text was from Massie.

**Massie: do we pay or do they **

**Alicia: im not sure but i dont have mi card **

**Claire: mayb we should. ill pay. **

**Massie: k. thx **

They all put their phones away. Cam turned to Claire and whispered into her ear. "Anything you wanna tell me? I saw you texting." He told her smugly. "Nope. Everything's fine. You didn't read the texts did you?" She asked him. "No, but I know they are from Massie. So why don't you tell us all what you are talking about." He insisted. "Sorry. Can't." She told him. "Why not?" He asked. "Because it's a girl thing, well kinda, it's something private between Massie, Alicia, and myself. I'll tell you in the car. Maybe." She assured him.

The waitress came back. "Do you guys want dessert?" She asked. Cam, Derrick, and Josh turned to Claire, Massie, and Alicia. The three girls shook their heads. "No, I think we're ready for the check." Cam said turning back to the waitress. "Okay. I'll be right back." She told them.

She returned in a minute with the check, and placed it on the table, and kept on walking. Claire scooted her chair back and leaned toward the check and took it, right before the three guys who were each reaching for it could. They looked at her dumbfounded. "Claire, I got it." Cam told her, reaching to take it out of her hand. "No, you can leave the tip." She assured him, sliding her credit card into the folder.

When the waitress can back with her card she handed it back to Claire, and told her to sign. Claire slide the sheets of paper out, signed the copy for the restaurant, and put the folder on the table with the papers inside stuffing her copy into her change purse full of receipts, and stood up. Everyone else got up, and Cam tossed fifteen bucks on the table, and the group left. When the got outside Massie pulled out her phone and called Isaac. Then turned back to the group, "He's on the way." She informed them. "Okay." They answered simply.

"Were are we going now?" Massie asked. "You'll see, when we get there." Derrick told her with a smile spreading across his face. The girls looking as if the wanted to rip their heads off for not telling them what was going on. But, then decided to just go with it. This is how their boyfriends normally act anyway. So they should just get used to it. Isaac pulled up and they all jumped in.


	18. Chapter 18

Westcester, NY

Local Movie Theaters

Wednesday, May 5th

7:45p.m.

The boys once again had Isaac in on what was going to happen. So the ride to the movies was very quiet. The girls trying to figure out where they were going. And the boys trying to keep the smug looks on their faces unnoticeable.

When Isaac finally came to a stop all the girls got out and took a moment to look around, trying to figure out where the were. And within a moment of time, their eyes looked on the movie theater, which looked relatively empty.

"Huh…" Massie stated intelligently. "Let's go check it out." Claire said. Massie then, turned to Isaac and told him she would call him when they were ready to be picked up. All three girls grabbed hold of their dates' hand, and pulled them off in the direction of the movie theater.

The boys looked at one another, and shrugged. When they got to the door the boys opened it for the three girls, letting them continue in ahead of them. The boys took the lead again once everyone had enter the building. They walked straight up to the ticket booth and Cam told the lady his name.

"Ah.. Right this way." She said motioning for the group of kids to follow her. She lead them to an empty movie theater and gave them a choice on what to watch. And of course the boys let the girls choose. Once they picked the woman put the movie in and left, only to return a moment later with a cart filled with popcorn, chocolates, candy, and sodas.

"So…how did you organize this? And how did you know we would want to go?" Claire question Cam. "We called and scheduled it right after lunch, and it was one of those things we had to chance and hope you would go for." Cam answered her honestly.

With that they all sat back and enjoyed the movie, whispering, eating, and watching the movie. It ended at 10:00. So Massie called Isaac and he came to pick them. "Do you guys want to head back to Massie's? Or do you want us to have Isaac drop you off on our way to Massie's house?" Alicia asked the three boys in the car with them.

"What are we planning on doing at Massie's?" Josh asked. "We don't know yet." Alicia told him. "I know, why don't we go swimming???" Claire asked excitedly.

"Then can we stop at our houses to pick up our swim trunks?" Derek asked. "Isaac, can you stop by each of the boys houses?" Massie asked. Then she turned to the boys, "Why don't you guys get something to wear tomorrow for school and you can just crash in the spa bedrooms?"

"Sure, why not?" All the boys answered at the same time. So Isaac drove to each of the houses, and each boy got out and packed themselves a bag, grab their backpack, and told their parents where they were going to be.

"Okay." Massie said with a shrug and a smile.

* * *

This one's a little on the short side, but more is coming. J But if you have any ideas for what happens next, please share. Writer's Block!!!


End file.
